


There is just one thing I need

by Elissa



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (i wasn't aware that this was a tag but i'm not even surprised), Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, John is a Mess, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is a Good Parent, The Author Regrets Everything, also: is this mollstrade? is it mystrade?, but he also loves sherlock so he's kinda forgiven, nope it's molly/greg/mycroft because i love all my children equally
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elissa/pseuds/Elissa
Summary: 'La casa è piena: Mrs Hudson con il punch e le sue torte, Molly -con un rossetto che, questa volta, non è in tinta con nessuno dei pacchi regalo che ha portato- e Greg Lestrade che tenta di giocare con Rosie e i suoi pupazzetti nonostante sia impacciato come poche volte l’ha visto. C’è persino Mycroft, nonostante abbia l’aria di chi vorrebbe essere da tutt’altra parte, presumibilmente lontano da altre forme di vita dotate di parola. La casa è piena, di vita, di suoni, di colori -hanno persino addobbato l’albero, quest’anno- di affetto, ma Sherlock non c’è. Sherlock non c’è e a John sembra che la casa sia vuota, come se la sua assenza fosse un buco nero che risucchia tutto il resto.'[Scritta in occasione della Summer Challenge organizzata dal gruppo "Aspettando Sherlock 5 - SPOILERS!"]





	There is just one thing I need

Non era così che si sarebbe aspettato il primo Natale a Baker Street dopo il suo secondo -e definitivo- trasferimento.

Di tutti i modi in cui l’aveva immaginato -e lo ha immaginato, un numero incalcolabile di volte, più di quanto gli piaccia ammettere, a dispetto delle accuse di Sherlock di mancare di immaginazione- questo è l’unico che non aveva pronosticato.

La casa è piena: Mrs Hudson con il punch e le sue torte, Molly -con un rossetto che, questa volta, non è in tinta con nessuno dei pacchi regalo che ha portato- Greg Lestrade che tenta di giocare con Rosie e i suoi pupazzetti nonostante sia impacciato come poche volte l’ha visto. C’è persino Mycroft, nonostante abbia l’aria di chi vorrebbe essere da tutt’altra parte, presumibilmente lontano da altre forme di vita dotate di parola.

La casa è piena, di vita, di suoni, di colori -hanno persino addobbato l’albero, quest’anno- di affetto, ma Sherlock non c’è. Sherlock non c’è e a John sembra che la casa sia vuota, come se la sua assenza fosse un buco nero che risucchia tutto il resto.

Controlla il cellulare: le nove. È quasi ora di portare Rosie a dormire, ma sa che finché non avrà visto Sherlock non ne vorrà sapere. Non può biasimarla: d’altronde, lui farebbe lo stesso.

“Ancora non ci sono sue notizie?” chiede Mrs Hudson, a bassa voce, per non farsi sentire da Rosie, finalmente distratta da Greg e Molly.

Scuote la testa: Sherlock è uscito quella mattina, prima ancora che lui e la bambina potessero svegliarsi, e non ha dato sue notizie. Se non fosse per Mycroft e le sue telecamere di sorveglianza che gli hanno assicurato che è vivo e vegeto -nonostante il maggiore degli Holmes si sia, per qualche ragione, rifiutato di riferirgli la sua precisa posizione- John sarebbe paralizzato dalla preoccupazione. Per come si stanno mettendo le cose, invece, è solo irritato: avevano preso un impegno, insieme, e solo perché quella mattina Sherlock ha deciso di avere di meglio da fare ( _Magari Lei è riuscita a liberarsi per Natale_ , gli suggerisce una voce a cui non vuole dare retta) non significa che non potesse almeno _avvertire_. Ecco tutto.

“Non si preoccupi, vedrà che chiamerà presto” gli dice Mrs Hudson, posandogli una mano sul braccio. “Sa com’è Sherlock: in ritardo, ma arriva sempre. e non si perderebbe mai il primo Natale della piccola Rosie da quando siete tornati qui.”

John abbozza un sorriso. “Lo spero.”

Se solo anche lui avesse le stesse inossidabili certezze della loro padrona di casa.

 

\--------- 

 

La discussione era iniziata abbastanza innocentemente:

“Le maestre di Rosie mi hanno chiesto se avessimo particolari preferenze per le tradizioni invernali” aveva esordito Sherlock, a cena. Rosie era già a letto, esausta dopo la giornata a scuola. John, con la bocca piena, era stato in grado solo di fare un mugugno interrogativo, confuso.

“Natale, Hanukkah, il Solstizio d’Inverno… capisco che la cultura cristianocentrica possa averti illuso che tutti festeggiassero le stesse cose, ma non è così.”

Ingoiando il boccone, John aveva fatto una smorfia. “So che ci sono altre festività, ero solo sorpreso, tutto qui. È un bel pensiero da parte loro.” Aveva bevuto un sorso d’acqua. “Cosa hai risposto?”

Sherlock era parso interdetto, come sempre quando John dava per scontato che anche lui avesse diritto di parola nelle decisioni riguardanti Rosie. “Che hai sempre festeggiato il Natale, e che probabilmente avresti fatto la stessa cosa quest’anno.” Aveva fatto una pausa, abbastanza lunga perché John spostasse lo sguardo dal piatto a lui e alla sua smorfia evidente. “Hanno anche chiesto quali _tradizioni natalizie_ intendessimo rispettare.”

“Eh?”

La smorfia si era, in qualche modo, accentuata. “Babbo Natale e qualsiasi variante magica che dovrebbe portare i doni ai bambini. Quel tipo di tradizione.” Aveva spiegato.

“Oh, quello.” Aveva annuito. “Beh, non c’è mai stato niente di male nel credere a Babbo Natale, tutti i bambini lo fanno.”

Sherlock aveva fissato il suo piatto –una porzione che risultava meno di un quarto di quella di John, ma erano progressi- con astio. “E poi crescono e diventano degli idioti di prima categoria perché hanno sprecato gli anni più fertili per l’apprendimento a credere nella magia anziché apprendere un approccio scientifico.”

Si era trattenuto a malapena dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo. “Andiamo, non saranno quattro o cinque anni passati a credere in Babbo Natale a rovinarle la vita.”

“No, peggio: la indottrineranno e la costringeranno a diventare una persona _ordinaria_.” Lo aveva quasi sputato.

John aveva sentito l’irritazione farsi strada in lui lentamente. “Sì, ma la renderà _felice_. A volte è meglio che essere straordinari.”

Avrebbe voluto rimangiarsi ogni singola sillaba nel momento stesso in cui aveva terminato di pronunciarle. Sherlock aveva sollevato lo sguardo lentamente, e per un secondo aveva potuto vedere quanto l’avesse ferito.

“Non sarà più tanto felice quando capirà che le hai mentito” aveva replicato, alzandosi da tavola. “Ma fai ciò che pensi sia giusto. In fondo, è tua figlia.”

In qualche modo, John non era sicuro chi dei due volesse ferire di più con quell’ultima frase.

 

\--------- 

 

“Sono le dieci, sei sicuro di non volerla mettere a letto comunque?” chiede Molly. Rosie continua a stropicciarsi gli occhi, ma si rifiuta anche solo di farsi mettere il pigiama da qualcuno che non sia “papà Sherlock”.

“Sarebbe capace di svegliare l’intera strada con le urla, finché Sherlock non sarà qui. Aspettiamo che si addormenti, poi la porterò a letto, è più semplice” replica, con un sospiro.

Molly lo fissa, ponderando cosa dire.

“So che non mi riguarda, ma non penso l’abbia fatto di proposito. A non venire, dico. Non vi farebbe mai un torto del genere volontariamente, vi ama troppo.”

Sospira nuovamente. “Credo- credo sia stata colpa mia” confessa, in un sussurro. “Ho detto una cosa che non dovevo” ( _non ho detto abbastanza quando avrei dovuto_ ) “ e- ho rovinato tutto. Quindi è normale che non si sia presentato.”

Molly ride senza allegria. “John, se contassero davvero le volte in cui hai detto o fatto qualcosa per ferirlo, non saremmo di certo qui” gli spiattella in faccia. Vorrebbe offendersi, ma Dio, se sa quanto è vero. “Accetta il fatto che tiene a voi più di quanto tu meriti e _fai qualcosa per meritarlo_ , dannazione.”

Prende un respiro, poi sembra rendersi conto di quello che ha detto. “Scusa, io-“

“No, hai ragione” la blocca, fissando ostentatamente i lacci delle sue scarpe. “È vero.”

“So che è vero” replica lei, con tono d’acciaio.

John deve sollevare lo sguardo, stupito: ha la mascella contratta, e le nocche della mano con cui stringe il calice di vino sono bianche. “È che forse non era il mio compito dirtelo. Ma Sherlock è mio amico, e prima o poi qualcuno doveva dirti che è ora di smettere di cercare di allontanarlo da te, perché tanto non ci riuscirai. Metti in chiaro le cose prima che possa soffrire oltre, okay?” conclude, e lo lascia nuovamente alle sue solitarie recriminazioni.

 

\---------

 

Una settimana dopo la discussione, John era tornato a casa un po’ prima, e li aveva visti: Sherlock e Rosie, seduti al tavolo della cucina; lei che sfogliava il catalogo del negozio di giocattoli e allegramente strappava la pagina dei giochi che voleva, la passava a Sherlock che ritagliava il giocattolo in questione con la maggior cura possibile e lo incollava su un foglio di carta, esattamente nel punto indicato dalla bambina. Aveva sentito il cuore gonfiarsi, pieno di così tante emozioni non era sicuro fosse umanamente possibile provare nello stesso momento.

“Pensi che Babbo Natale riuscirà a portarli tutti?” aveva chiesto Rosie, dopo infiniti minuti passati a lavorare in silenzio. Nel suo viso si era fatta strada un’espressione dubbiosa, una di quelle che John combatteva tutti i giorni per non vedere.

Sherlock si era voltato verso di lei, e per un attimo, nel suo profilo illuminato dal timido sole pomeridiano, John aveva potuto scorgere lo scorno nel dover partecipare a quella recita, ma era stato sostituito in breve dalla tristezza, la stessa che sentiva lui, una placca di ghiaccio che pesava su cuore e polmoni. “Mia cara Watson, cosa abbiamo imparato su Babbo Natale?” le aveva chiesto, e per un infinitesimo di secondo si era chiesto come ci si sentisse, ad essere chiamati a quel modo, da quella voce che era velluto e miele insieme. (Se lo chiedeva fin troppo spesso.)

“Che è magico e porta i regali ai bambini buoni.”

Sherlock aveva annuito. “E tu, sei stata una brava bambina quest’anno?”

Rosie aveva contemplato la domanda per qualche minuto, il nasino arricciato mentre decideva la propria sentenza. “Mangio sempre le verdure, e le maestre mi hanno dato la stellina dorata ieri” aveva decretato, infine, come se bastasse quello; e in fondo, per lei era proprio così.

John avrebbe voluto preservare quell’innocenza per sempre.

Sherlock le aveva sorriso, allora, un sorriso che non gli aveva mai visto fare se non in presenza di Rosie.

Lei, però, aveva un nuovo dubbio. “Anche… anche la Spada della Principessa?” aveva sussurrato timidamente.

La Spada della Principessa era diventata una sorta di leggenda, al 221B: l’avevano vista in un negozio di giocattoli fatti a mano –non era né più né meno che una spada di legno. Ma era dipinta di rosa, violetto e magenta, e un fiore faceva capolino sull’impugnatura. Rosie se ne era innamorata, ma né lui né Sherlock erano riusciti a convincere l’artigiano a dare loro la spada in esposizione, poiché, aveva detto, era già stata prenotata.

Sherlock aveva riflettuto qualche momento, poi: “Sono sicuro troverà il modo” aveva affermato, con lo stesso tono solenne con cui aveva giurato di esserci sempre. Le aveva baciato la fronte, piano, come se stesse toccando una delicata porcellana, e sua figlia -loro, anche se Sherlock continuava a blaterare il contrario, loro per scelta e per il sangue e il sudore che avevano versato per proteggerla- aveva sorriso, brillante come un piccolo sole, ed aveva afferrato il foglio pieno di ritagli, lasciando a Sherlock il resto del tavolo da sistemare, annunciando che sarebbe andata a guardare i cartoni animati.

“So che sei lì, smetti di nasconderti” aveva detto Sherlock, con uno sbuffo.

John aveva fatto qualche passo avanti, con un sorriso. “Così… Babbo Natale?” aveva provato a scherzare. Dopo il discorso di una settimana prima, Sherlock non aveva più riaperto la discussione e accettato senza colpo ferire la sua decisione, ma l’aria attorno a loro era tesa, come se ci fossero troppe cose ancora da dire. Avrebbe voluto che Sherlock non si fosse adattato così semplicemente al suo volere. Avrebbe voluto discuterne fino a tarda notte, ma Sherlock non voleva quello. Era un filo sottile, quello su cui camminava: si prendeva carico della protezione di Rosie come se fosse il più grande degli onori, ma non sembrava mai volersi mettere sullo stesso piano di John per quanto riguardava le decisioni da prendere per lei. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma lo faceva sentire terribilmente solo, come mai prima. (Ancor più solo di quando era appena tornato dall’Afghanistan. Almeno lì non sapeva cosa volesse dire essere in due contro tutti.)

Avrebbe preferito discussioni di ore intere a quella passività.

“È meglio che sia felice che un genio alla tenera età di tre anni” aveva risposto, facendo eco alle sue parole di una settimana prima. ( _Non è vero, può essere entrambe le cose, ti prego dimmi che sto sbagliando smetti di fingere che vada tutto bene ti prego ti prego ti-_ ) “E d’altronde, non è mia figlia, non è la mia decisione da prendere” aveva concluso, di nuovo, mentre ritirava le forbici e il catalogo ormai in pezzi.

Ti chiama papà, avrebbe voluto urlargli, ti chiama papà e a stai crescendo con me, come potrebbe non essere tua figlia?, avrebbe voluto dirgli. Ma non lo aveva fatto, perché poi tutto il resto sarebbe scivolato via dalle sue labbra, macigno dopo macigno, segreto dopo segreto.

Gli era venuto in mente per un secondo Culverton Smith: dopo la prima volta, non era stato in grado di smettere di confessare.

John non era sicuro di poter sostenere lo sguardo di Sherlock se -quando- gli fosse successo lo stesso. Nel momento in cui John avrebbe detto “Voglio che tu sia suo padre non solo perché ti adora, ma perché non c’è nessun altro con cui vorrei condividere tutto questo” e “Sei sempre stato tu, in ogni ora di ogni giorno dal momento in cui ci siamo incontrati e non so come aprirmi con te senza dirti anche questo”. John non era sicuro di poter sostenere le pietà e il distacco, perciò non aveva detto niente, e Sherlock era andato via dalla stanza.

 

 ---------

 

Sono le undici quando John decide che preferisce mandare al diavolo il resto della sua dignità e chiedere a Mycroft dove esattamente si trovi Sherlock, piuttosto che rimanere a logorarsi nel dubbio.

Quello non alza neppure lo sguardo dalla partita a scacchi che sta giocando con Greg -John non conosce bene gli scacchi, ma a giudicare dal fatto che nessuno dei due è ancora stato dichiarato vincitore, dev’essere una partita avvincente. “Io e mio fratello abbiamo fatto un patto, dottor Watson: io non avrei più invaso la sua privacy” _più del necessario_ , è sottinteso “e lui mi avrebbe informato spontaneamente sul suo stato di salute nel caso lo avessi chiesto. Lo sa bene” gli ricorda, con un’occhiata glaciale “dato che anche lei era presente al momento. Dunque, potrebbe dirmi di grazia come farei a darle delle informazioni che non posseggo e non ho _alcuna intenzione_ di possedere?”

Oh. Non erano telecamere di sorveglianza ad avergli dato la certezza che Sherlock stesse bene, dunque.

“Hai provato a… chiedere a lui? Senza sotterfugi?” si intromette Greg, come se fosse ovvio.

Non è così semplice. Non è mai stato così semplice, tra loro. John vorrebbe spiegarglielo, ma anche solo parlarne è troppo difficile.

“Aveva preso un impegno” dice, invece, perché la rabbia è sempre più facile del dolore, della sensazione di essere rifiutato, come un buco allo stomaco che risucchia tutto il resto. “Mi aspettavo che ci fosse.”

Greg alza gli occhi al cielo. “Perché non glielo dici, allora?”

“Non- non capirebbe.”

O magari gli direbbe chiaro e tondo quali sono le sue colpe in tutto questo, e John non è pronto a sentirsi dire tutta la verità. Non è pronto a dover _confessare_.

“Mio fratello non è uno stupido, Dottore” replica Mycroft. “Ma non è nemmeno un telepate, perciò non può aspettarsi che sappia ciò che vuole soltanto perché lo pensa abbastanza rumorosamente. Il dialogo, mi informano, è alla base di ogni relazione sana” dice, e lancia uno sguardo a Greg, come a cercare conferma. Come se lui non avesse mai avuto relazioni interpersonali. Il bastardo snob. “E forse è il caso che abbiate una discussione chiara per una volta, non crede? Mi pare sia richiesta da fin troppi anni.”

John si irrigidisce. Sa benissimo che non è solo di stasera e degli impegni mancati che sta parlando.

“Papà!” li interrompe Rosie, imperiosa come solo una bambina di tre anni che combatte il sonno può essere. “Vieni a giocare?” gli chiede, indicando il tappeto, dove Molly sta tentando -con scarso successo, a giudicare da ciò che vede- di insegnarle a giocare a Forza Quattro.

“Dopotutto, non sono più solo le vostre vite ad essere in gioco” termina Mycroft, per poi riprendere a fissare la scacchiera come se niente fosse.

 

\---------

 

Alle undici e mezza, sentono la chiave infilarsi nella toppa. Tutto si ferma: Mycroft e Molly e la loro partita a dama, Greg che si stava versando da bere, lui e Mrs Hudson che stavano chiacchierando a voce bassa, per non disturbare Rosie, che sembrava starsi addormentando contro il suo petto. Tutto si ferma. Tutti fissano la porta, ma lui e Rosie -improvvisamente di nuovo sveglia e attenta come se fossero le otto del mattino- con più impazienza di tutti.

E poi- l’impossibile.

Anziché il cappotto scuro e i ricci neri e la pelle d’alabastro, c’è una figura rossa e barbuta sulla soglia del 221B.

John può sentire Greg, Molly, e persino Mycroft, cercare di trattenere le risate, ed è sicuro di aver udito il rumore di almeno una fotocamera. Lui non è sicuro di sapersi più muovere -non è sicuro più di nulla, francamente- perciò lo fissa, stordito, mentre fa i primi passi nella stanza, verso il tappeto dove lui e Rosie sono seduti.

“Oh oh oh” tenta, e John è davvero, davvero contento che non abbiano nemmeno provato a portare la bambina a vedere uno di quei Babbi Natale dei negozi, perché per quanto il suo talento nel travestimento sia sempre eccezionale, stavolta non è riuscito a calarsi nemmeno un po’ nella parte.

Rosie, al contrario di quello che si sarebbero aspettati tutti, lui incluso, non si avvicina alla figura in rosso: si stringe di più a John, i pugnetti stretti contro la sua camicia e le sopracciglia aggrottate.

Non è da lei: Rosie è indipendente e curiosa e coraggiosa, mai così spaventata da qualcuno.

La figura in rosso si avvicina ancora un po’. “Sei tu Rosie Watson?” chiede, e lei, dopo aver deglutito, annuisce. “Ho un regalo per te” le dice, sollevando la mano che tiene un sacco di iuta.

(John si chiede dove abbia preso tutta quella roba e vorrebbe piangere, _È mia figlia_ , pensa, _non tua? Davvero? Anche dopo tutto questo?_ E poi i sensi di colpa lo assalgono perché lui pensava che Sherlock avesse cancellato i loro piani di Natale quando stava organizzando tutto questo. Stupido idiota.) (Non sa più se gli insulti siano rivolti a se stesso o a Sherlock.)

Rosie, allora, si stacca da lui lentamente, per raggiungere Babbo Natale. Lui le tende il sacco, ma lei, con gli occhi sospettosamente lucidi, lo rifiuta. “Voglio un altro regalo” si lamenta. Ma Rosie non è solita fare i capricci.

“Non sai nemmeno cosa c’è in questo” replica il finto Babbo Natale e, se non lo avesse capito prima, il tono con cui ha risposto avrebbe definitivamente smascherato Sherlock.

Rosie tira su col naso. “Certo che lo so, c’è la Spada della Principessa, il mio papà Sherlock ha detto che me l’avresti portata ed è l’unico regalo che manca, quindi dev’essere quella. Ma non la voglio, voglio un altro regalo” ripete, la vocina rotta, e stavolta si pulisce con la manica della maglia.

John non sa che dire: si lanciano un’occhiata confusa, da una parte all’altra della stanza, e sa che per Sherlock è lo stesso.

Lo vede abbassarsi verso di lei, così da poterla guardare negli occhi. “Cosa vuoi, allora, piccola Rosie Watson?”

Rosie lo fissa dritto negli occhi, con una determinazione che è sicuro rimpiangeranno quando sarà più grande, e fa la sua richiesta: “Voglio che il mio papà torni a casa” comanda.

“Tuo papà è già qui, o sbaglio?” replica Sherlock, indicando John.

Lei scuote la testa. “Non quel papà, l’altro! Siamo tutti preoccupati perché non è tornato a casa e mio papà -quello che c’è qui, non papà Sherlock- è tanto preoccupato e triste e io voglio il mio papà, non mi importa di una _stupida_ spada!”

In quel momento, una serie di cose accadono:

Rosie scoppia a piangere, a dirotto, come l’aveva vista fare solo quando era poco più che neonata, e a strillare, esattamente come faceva da neonata;

Nel bel mezzo della crisi isterica, tira la barba di Babbo Natale così forte che si strappa dalla faccia di Sherlock, che, con gli occhi lucidi anche lui, inizia a lamentarsi;

Il telefono di Greg, che stava filmando tutta la scena, cade a terra nel momento in cui scoppia fragorosamente a ridere nel vedere Sherlock con le basette e i baffi bianchi e la barba penzoloni;

Molly sputa il punch sul tavolo da dama, Mycroft si lascia sfuggire una serie di parolacce -fortunatamente a bassa voce- perché ha macchiato anche una parte non meglio identificata della sua mise elegante.

Ma a John importa solo delle due persone davanti ai suoi occhi. A John importa solo del fatto che gli occhi di Rosie si illuminano nel momento in cui riconosce i lineamenti del padre e gli butta le braccia al collo, piangendo contro il costume rosso, mentre Sherlock nasconde inefficacemente gli occhi lucidi contro i capelli della bambina. A John importa solo del “Dunque, devo davvero buttar via questa spada?” e del modo in cui Rosie scuote tenacemente la testa, ma senza mai staccarsi da lui.

A John importa solo del modo in cui Sherlock alza gli occhi su di lui, quasi fosse… timoroso? Quasi non sapesse quale reazione aspettarsi. Come se in John ci fosse spazio per qualcosa di diverso dall’amore limpido e indissolubile per le due persone che gli stanno davanti.

Ed è in quel momento che sa che devono parlare. Nonostante la paura gli congeli le vene, devono parlare, perché non può sopportare di vedere l’esitazione nello sguardo di Sherlock una volta di più.

 

\---------

 

Rosie si addormenta in poco tempo, quando sono le braccia di Sherlock a stringerla, e questa volta ancor più del solito: crolla prima ancora di scartare i regali, troppo impegnata a raccontare al padre tutte le cose che si è perso durante la giornata. Sherlock la ascolta in silenzio, rapito, e John non può far altro che contemplare quella vista finché ne ha l’opportunità, finché le parole di Rosie non si trasformano in piccoli sospiri e loro due la devono trasportare senza una parola al piano di sopra, per poterla cambiare e mettere a dormire.

Non c’è niente di nuovo nelle loro mosse, una danza a cui sono tanto abituati da essere diventata automatica; Rosie riapre gli occhi per qualche minuto, il tempo di farle infilare il pigiama, e poi, con un sorriso sognante, scivola nuovamente tra le braccia di Morfeo, mentre loro due le rimboccano la coperta.

Una volta finito, Sherlock continua a fissarla, come se stesse cercando di carpire chissà quali segreti dalla sua mente. “Non pensavo avrebbe reagito così” sussurra.

“Non ci hai dato tue notizie per tutta la giornata, è normale fosse preoccupata” gli fa notare. Poi, stringendo i pugni, “Lo ero anche io” aggiunge, perché da qualche parte dovrà pur cominciare e questa gli sembra la migliore.

“Stavo cercando la spada… e tutto il resto” replica, indicando il costume che ha ancora addosso. “Non credevo avrebbe fatto la differenza.”

Gesù, John non sa se piangere o ridere o- meglio non pensarci, non ora, non quando manca così poco al momento della verità. Si siede sul suo letto, invece, e poggia la testa tra le mani, mentre decide in che modo affrontare quell’affermazione.

“Come puoi-” esordisce, ma scuote subito la testa. (“L’hai scelta” gli rimbomba nella scatola cranica, come un mantra; “Ora che sta arrivando un bambino, non avrete più bisogno di me.” Cristo, avrebbe dovuto rendersene conto prima.)

“Sherlock” riprova.

Lui lo fissa, quasi tanto intensamente quanto stava fissando Rosie. “Io non-” sospira, frustrato. Parlare di sentimenti è così semplice, nei film: potesse essere così anche nella vita reale, John avrebbe risolto molti problemi da tempo. “È colpa mia” ride, a bassa voce, nonostante tutto ciò che senta sia la bile che si fa largo verso la sua gola. “Volevo dire qualcosa come ‘hey, non so come ti sia venuto in mente di pensare che la tua presenza sia poco importante’, ma sarebbe una bugia perché so da dove viene quest’idea ed è colpa mia, quindi.” Ride di nuovo, la testa incassata tra le spalle. Sembra che ad ogni risata il malessere si amplifichi. “Anche la mia ipocrisia ha dei limiti.”

Sherlock aggrotta le sopracciglia. Sta per dire qualcosa, ma John sa che lo distrarrebbe e non è il momento. “È vero” gli dice, prima ancora che possa ribattere. “Avrei dovuto dirtelo prima. Che non passa giorno in cui non ringrazi della tua presenza. Non so come convincerti di questo, ma è vero. Mi dispiace solo aver sprecato così tanto tempo a negarlo o ometterlo o qualsiasi termine tu preferisca usare” prende un respiro. È difficile, con la gabbia toracica che sembra rimpicciolirsi a ogni parola, ma ci riesce comunque. “Io- noi- non so come dirlo senza che sembri un’imposizione, ma- spero tu sappia che per quanto mi riguarda, Rosie è sempre stata anche un po’ tua figlia. E capisco se è un qualcosa che non vuoi sentirti dire o non vuoi e basta, mi va bene, ma se invece è legato a- me, o alla situazione, o a Rosie… beh. Non è un problema.”

“È… complicato” risponde Sherlock, ma sembra che le sue spalle siano infinitamente più leggere, e a giudicare da come tenga lo sguardo basso- sì, ha gli occhi lucidi. John prega di non star sbagliando tutto, mentre tenta un sorriso. “Posso immaginarlo” prova ad incoraggiarlo.

Sherlock non si fa pregare troppo. “Essere un padre e avere una figlia, non è la stessa cosa. Essere un padre è… avere dei doveri, proteggere. Mentre avere una figlia significa avere dei diritti. Diritti che non mi è mai sembrato giusto pretendere.”

“Spero tu ti sia reso conto stanotte che non c’è nessuna persona al mondo che avrebbe più diritto di te di considerarla sua figlia.”

Stavolta, Sherlock sorride e riporta il suo sguardo su di lui. Non è l’espressione quasi inquietante che gli vede fare quando vuole minacciare qualcuno; è più piccolo, fragile, come un fiorellino appena sbocciato, di quelli che ci si trattiene dal cogliere solo per vederli colorare il mondo un po’ più a lungo. “A parte te” ribatte.

John non può trattenersi quando, con un filo di voce, bisbiglia “Nostra figlia.”

Non pensava sarebbe mai riuscito a dirlo, ma eccola lì, l’unica realtà accettabile. A Sherlock trema il labbro, in modo a malapena percettibile; ma a John tremano le mani, non sarà di certo lui a tirar fuori l’argomento. “Non c’è nessun altro con cui vorrei crescerla” aggiunge.

Ripensa a Culverton Smith, al fatto che non riuscisse a smettere di confessare, e prega che i suoi macigni non distruggano tutto ciò che hanno costruito.

“Solo tu puoi voler crescere una bambina con un ex drogato che risolve crimini in sostituzione alle sostanze stupefacenti” sbuffa Sherlock, ma non smette di sorridere.

“Sei la persona migliore che conosca” replica lui, con una leggerezza che non sente. Vede Sherlock sbattere le palpebre, come se la cosa gli giungesse nuova.

“Lo sei” ripete allora, con più forza, costringendo le sue mani a non tremare. “Pensavo tu lo sapessi.”

“Sono un genio, non un telepate” risponde, dopo minuti eterni. “Ci sono molte più cose che ignoro di quante tu possa immaginare” dice, e sembra il genere di cosa che un tempo -quando ancora le loro priorità giravano attorno alla nuova tela di Moriarty e non alla bambina che dorme in quella stanza- non sarebbe stato in grado di confessare, perché troppo dolorosa; ora, invece, non sembra dargli fastidio più di una puntura d’insetto, e John non riesce a credere di aver visto quest’uomo crescere per anni sotto i suoi occhi e non avergli mai rivelato _quanto_ lo apprezzasse.

Perciò “Ti amo” soffia, come i bambini fanno con i denti di leone. È così semplice che quasi si chiede perché non l’abbia fatto prima di questo momento. ( _Dopo che aveva cominciato, non riusciva più a smettere di confessare._ ) Poi Sherlock lo guarda, confuso, più confuso di quanto l’abbia visto in tutta la sua vita, come se non potesse capacitarsi di ciò che sta sentendo, come se John gli avesse appena detto “L’acqua va in su” e avesse cercato di convincerlo che, davvero, l’acqua va in su.

Sherlock lo guarda a _quel_ modo, come se John gli avesse appena chiesto di rinnegare le fondamentali leggi della fisica, e si ricorda perché non aveva mai parlato prima d’ora.

“Questo non deve cambiare nulla tra noi; è solo- è quello che è, okay? Ed è andata così, non significa che improvvisamente mi comporterò in modo diverso con te. Va avanti da abbastanza tempo, so come regolarmi-”

“Da quanto tempo?” chiede Sherlock, interrompendolo bruscamente. La sua voce è roca e, quando riporta lo sguardo su di lui, nota che si sta avvicinando, lento ma inesorabile. “Vorrei sapere precisamente _quanto_ abbiamo sprecato” aggiunge, e il suo sorriso trema di nuovo mentre si avvicina sempre più al letto dove John è seduto.

Non crede di essere in grado di alzarsi, perciò è una fortuna che Sherlock scelga di inginocchiarsi tra le sue gambe, le mani sulle sue ginocchia. (Il ricordo di un rimpianto mai sopito, la notte del suo addio al celibato e tutti i dubbi; il significato di un gesto riscritto in un secondo, nella tenerezza del suo sguardo mentre sembra anche lui ricordare.)

Gli poggia le mani sul viso, ed è una fortuna che entrambi stiano tremando, perché nessuno dei due si sente a disagio nello sfiorarsi, nel guardarsi senza più fingere di voler distogliere lo sguardo.

“Buon Natale” sussurra Sherlock, strofinando il naso contro il suo, e il suo sorriso è oro che luccica alla luce del sole, accecante; John ha sopportato la guerra, la fame, la disperazione e la deprivazione dal sonno naturale per un neo-genitore, ma non sopporterà oltre di non aver baciato quest’uomo meraviglioso, perciò, con una risatina soffocata a malapena, sussurra “Buon Natale anche a te” prima di premere le labbra contro quelle di Sherlock.

È molto più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, ma è ragionevolmente sicuro che non sia per colpa della sua _scarsa immaginazione_.

(Quando riemergono dalla camera, dopo un lasso di tempo fin troppo lungo per aver messo a letto una bambina già addormentata, per quanto vivace e testarda, e con i capelli irreparabilmente arruffati John è abbastanza sicuro che persino Mycroft stia mentalmente facendo i pollici in su. Sono successe cose ben più incredibili -meravigliose, stupefacenti-, Mycroft che esprime assenso non rientra nemmeno tra le prime cinque. Il rossore sulle guance di Sherlock, beh, quello è un’altra storia.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come detto nello specchietto introduttivo, la fic è stata scritta per il prompt di Martina durante la challenge per il gruppo "Aspettando Sherlock 5 - SPOILERS!". Vorrei essere un po' meno arruginita con Internet e ao3 in particolare per fare il collegamento carino al gruppo, ma in ogni caso eccovelo qui: https://www.facebook.com/groups/366635016782488/ .  
> E' la prima volta che posto su ao3 e far finta di non essere nervosa sarebbe parecchio ipocrita, perciò perdonate l'awkwardness e stringete i denti queste ultime righe di informazioni/ringraziamenti:  
> -il titolo è, come per ogni Christmas FicTM, da All I want for Christmas di Mariah Carey  
> -loro non mi appartengono, non ci lucro sopra, tutto è dei Mofftiss e degli eredi di Doyle; magari un giorno deterrò anche io i diritti per questi personaggi, ma al momento non lo faccio e li prendo in prestito solo per un po' per farli rilassare dopo lo stress a cui li sottopongono  
> -ringrazio Martina, la mia assegnata, per il prompt super carino senza il quale questa fic non esisterebbe  
> [nel particolare: Natale, parentlock post S4. Rosie ha pochi anni: Sherlock e John hanno una accesa discussione sul farle credere o meno a Babbo Natale (ovviamente John è pro, Sherlock contro quella che lui definisce una “mistificazione di massa” atta a circuire e formare bambini creduloni . In realtà lo fa principalmente per evitare la delusione della scoperta a Rosie, puntando ad essere realista prima, ma questo non lo ammetterebbe mai, con tutta probabilità).  
> John la spunta, ma i due devono correre come matti perché Rosie ha scelto tra le altre cose un giocattolo a tiratura limitata o comunque qualcosa di non facilmente reperibile. John si occupa del resto della lista, Sherlock era incaricato di quello in particolare, e fallisce miseramente, non trovandolo oppure sbagliando).  
> Per farsi perdonare, si vestirà lui da Babbo Natale, mentre Rosie cerca a tutti i costi di restare sveglia.  
> Mi piacerebbe una fluff con tanto di Rosie che scopre che Babbo Natale è Sherlock ma non se la prende affatto, e John che lo ringrazia e poi…be’, scegliete voi se dare un prosieguo ai due e metterci della Johnlock. Rating libero, dunque.]  
> -per quanto riguarda il parallelismo John/Culverton non è completamente farina del mio sacco: onestamente vorrei potervi linkare al meta che lessi pre-tfp in cui si parlava di Smith come dark mirror di John, per dare a Cesare quel che è di Cesare, ma ho totalmente rimosso tutto al riguardo. (se qualcuno lo avesse, non mi offenderei se lo linkaste!!!)  
> -se tutto questo non vi ha fatto venire voglia di fuggire a gambe levate mi trovate su tumblr qui (---> ritahasaproblem.tumblr.com )
> 
> E nulla, spero sia stata una lettura piacevole! Io sono qui, che sia per cose carine o insulti ^^


End file.
